An internal combustion engine operates at relatively low efficiency. One indicator of this is the relatively high temperature and pressure of exhaust gases at the output indicating a significant amount of energy from the combustion process is being lost.
One attempt at increasing the efficiency of an internal combustion engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,977.